


Who's Counting?

by KaCole



Series: Busted [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bathtubs, Busted, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance, Sexual Content, Sweetness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: It's been twenty one days since Kathryn last invited him to her quarters. Not that he's counting.





	Who's Counting?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Killermanatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killermanatee/gifts).



It's been twenty one days since Kathryn last invited him to her quarters. Not that he’s counting, of course. It's been a busy time. They've had a run in with the Kazon, that business with the 37's, and just two days ago, they ran into a weird swarm of space creatures that wanted to mate with _V_ _oyager_. Since then he’s felt her eyes on him, and replayed her words over in his mind a hundred times.

_“If I have any questions on mating behaviour, I know where to come.”_

He's sitting in his quarters, reading, and if he knows Kathryn—and he knows Kathryn much more intimately than he ever dared hope—then she's doing a merry dance with her own desires right now.

She'll come up with a thousand reasons why she shouldn't call him, knowing if she does things will end in torrid passion, but tonight, or tomorrow, she'll weaken. Like she has on twelve other, very memorable occasions. Not that he’s counting.

His comms chirp. “Janeway to Chakotay.”

He smiles. Tonight, then. “Go ahead, Captain.”

“I need to, ah, go over some crew evaluations. Are you free?”

“I was about to shower,” he says. “I can be with you in about half an hour.” He’s already showered, but he doesn’t want to appear too keen. They are not on duty now, there’s no shipboard crisis, so he isn't going to jump to her orders.

He waits forty five minutes before he walks to her door.

She is a little agitated, he can tell, although she tries hard to hide it. He probably shouldn't, but he likes putting her on the back foot like this, watching the power balance subtly shift because right now he has something she wants.

“You shouldn’t keep your captain waiting,” she grumbles, her irritation seeping through.

“I didn't realise these crew evaluations were urgent,” he says mildly. He passes her the PADD, letting their fingers touch as he does. She shudders very slightly. There are two glasses and a part bottle of red wine on her table. She's had one or two already, he judges.

“Wine?” She pours him a glass before he has time to answer.

He sits on the sofa and accepts the drink. “Thank you,” he says softly, and watches her as she takes a seat at his side. She's closer to him than she ever would sit in public, her legs curled beneath her, their knees almost touching, She discarded the PADD completely.

“So,” he says, careful not to smile too broadly. “You want my staffing evaluation?”

She rests her elbow on the back of the sofa, watching him intently, as if this is the most important conversation they could have right now. “Oh, please, go ahead.”

“The crew is functioning at near optimal efficiency.”

“Good to know.” Her eyes never leave his for a moment, and that half smile she’s wearing is starting to heat him up.  

He inches a little closer. “However, I'd say the captain is a little tense.”

“I see,” she offers a quizzical glance, her lips slightly pursed. “Do you have a recommendation?”

He puts his drink down. “I know a remedy that's worked a few times before.”

She smiles and raises an eyebrow. Her cheeks flush red. “I'm listening.”

He takes her wine glass from her hand, and carefully places it next to his on the table. “Probably better if I show you.” He leans in and touches her face, tracing his thumb slowly across her jaw. “It’s not good for _Voyager_ if her captain is tense,” he whispers. Then he kisses her lips.

She sighs softly. “I feel better already.”

#

Kathryn feels gloriously decadent, her responsibilities abandoned for a few hours, tingling in wonderful, wild places as she straddles Chakotay’s lap. He is sitting, upright, proud and completely naked, on her sofa. She lifts her hips and then sinks down onto his length with a delighted purr. This really is the best way to release tension.

“Get that shirt off,” he growls, tugging at her grey tank, worming his hands inside.

She is about to oblige, as she can think of nothing better than his hands on her breasts while she rides him this way, when her door chimes.

They both swear. She rests her forehead against his for a moment before she goes to move.

He pins her with his arms. “Ignore it.”

“Tempting,” she admits. “But it's easy to establish I'm in here. Besides, it might be important.”

“If it was important the bridge would call,” Chakotay says, with logic that would make Tuvok proud. “You're allowed a night off, Kathryn.”

She shakes her head, and extracts herself from his embrace. “Bathroom, now.”

He sighs and grabs his clothes while she scrambles into hers. She doesn't bother with her underwear. He grabs that too before disappearing into her bathroom.

#

Neelix waits with a tray outside Captain Janeway’s quarters. The captain has been so busy lately, he worries that she forgets to eat. He hasn’t seen her in the mess hall for several days. So he’s sure she'll appreciate a bowl of freshly made freenti soup.

He chimes the door again in case she didn't hear the first time.

“Come in.”

Captain Janeway is sitting at her table, studying a PADD. He wonders if she ever stops working. She probably _should_ take a break, as she's looking a little red-faced, and that can't possibly be good for her.

“Captain, I couldn't help noticing you missed lunch. So I took the liberty of bringing you some soup.” He puts the tray down on her table. “You really shouldn't skip meals.”

“That's very thoughtful, Neelix.”

“No problem, Captain. Anytime you are too busy to eat, send a message to the galley and I'll have something sent up quicker than you can say “warp six”.

She's looking a little uncomfortable, if he's honest. She drags her hand through her hair, which is out of its characteristic bun and a little dishevelled. She puts the PADD down, but she must be out of kilter as the device was upside down.  

He glances around the room while she takes a tentative taste of the soup. There are two wine glasses by the sofa, and… a boot on its side on the floor. A boot. One, single boot, that is several sizes larger than hers. He blushes and looks away from the incriminating boot before she glances up.

The owner of that boot is nowhere to be seen, but Neelix realises he's interrupted her at a very bad moment. He hears sounds of water running in the bathroom.

“Ah. I can hear you're running a bath.” He nods at her ‘fresher door. “I won’t disturb you any longer.” He is sure his face must be bright red.

The captain glances at the door with an unreadable expression. “Thanks for the soup.”

Neelix hurries to exit. When the door swishes shut behind him he breathes a sigh of relief and stands in the corridor for a moment, frowning. He’s so absorbed in his own thoughts he doesn’t hear Tuvok approach until the Vulcan is towering over him.  

“Mr Neelix, is there something I can help you with?”

Embarrassed to be caught loitering outside the captain’s quarters, Neelix starts. “Um, no. I just brought the captain some soup.” He laughs nervously. “But she seemed a little out of sorts.”

“Oh?”

“A bit flushed. Unkempt.” Neelix never was one for holding back his thoughts, but he thinks better of pursuing this line of reasoning with the Vulcan tactical officer. He alters course. “I hope she isn't coming down with a fever. I'm a little worried.”

“There is a perfectly logical explanation for the captain’s appearance.”

“There is?”

Tuvok clears his throat. “I believe Captain Janeway is undertaking a course of physical exercises to enhance her cardiovascular health. No doubt, she was engaged in said aerobic exercise when you arrived.”

“Ah…” Neelix nods. “That must be it.”  

“In future, it might be wise for you to ascertain her need for nutritional sustenance before you turn up at her door.”

“Yes. I didn't think of that. But… " He knows he really should let this go, but he just can't help himself. "Isn't it a little unusual for the captain to exercise in her quarters? I mean, there are plenty of excellent programmes on the holodeck.”

“Mr Neelix, the way Captain Janeway spends her personal time is a topic not to be speculated upon. Do I make myself clear?”

Neelix can't unsee those two glasses, and that stray boot by her sofa, but he doesn’t want to land his captain in any kind of trouble. “Thank you, Mr Vulcan. I understand perfectly.” He taps the side of his nose, and hurries away.

As he heads for the kitchen, Neelix can't quite stop wondering about the owner of that boot, though. He’s passing right by Commander Chakotay's quarters, and well, there _is_ that small matter of the replicator malfunction to report, so he chimes the door.

No answer.

The Telaxian breaks into a broad smile. Captain Janeway deserves a little _personal time_ as much as much as anyone, and if Commander Chakotay makes her happy, then Neelix won’t be the one putting obstacles in their way.

#

Kathryn opens the door to her bathroom. The air is steamy, and her impudent first officer is in her bath.

“Who was it?” he asks, laying back in her bubbles.

“Neelix. With food.” Kathryn perches on the side of the tub.

“How thoughtful of him.”

“Hmm, I think we got away with it.”

“Good. Now,” Chakotay slides his wet hands to her hip, tugging her top out from her uniform pants. “Are you going to get undressed and get in, or am I getting out?”

“Shame to waste a good bath,” she says, stripping off her uniform. She climbs in the tub in front of him, her back to his front. “But there's barely room for two.”

Chakotay grins, and eases her hips a little forwards, a little up, and then back down again, until she can feel his hard length stirring against her soft flesh.

His breath is hot in her ear. “You might have to sit on my lap.”

"I suppose," she reasons, "it’s not good for _Voyager_ to have a tense captain." She tilts her pelvis back so she can ease down onto him. His hands snake around and cup her breasts. She closes her eyes, and lets herself sink into the divine pleasure of the hot water on her skin and his body moving inside hers. 

It's been twenty one days since they last did this. But who’s counting?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and feedback of all kind appreciated!


End file.
